Moist, Glassy, Pink Lipstick
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: The annual Fireworks Festival has begun in Mineral Town and, while the celebration is normally a chaste tradition, Claire and Trent decide to avoid the beach and, instead, watch the fireworks in the...hot springs?  Trent x Claire, LEMON.
1. Are you ready for this?

Title: Moist, Glassy, Pink Lipstick

Pairing: Trent x Claire

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town is Property of Natsume, not me!

Author's Note: My second story for Trent x Claire, and my third for the Harvest Moon series (not including my Rune Factory fanfic.) I wish Dr. Trent was real… I'd love just to be his friend! He's very mature and down-to-Earth. Actually, I wish a lot of characters were real…but especially Popuri and Dr. Trent (I love Jack x Popuri, by the way…haha!)

Please enjoy!

-START-

"Say, babydoll, you think Doctor is going to invite you to the Fireworks Festival this year?" Kai asked his blonde friend as he sat a piece of pizza down on the table. She handed him the money and happily began to eat her lunch. He watched her eat the slice of food hungrily and continued to talk while she finished chewing. He'd grown used to Claire's eating habits considering that she stopped by the Beach Shack every day during the summer. She had become such goods friends with him that, when she wasn't visiting her crush at the clinic, the two were almost inseparable. They kept no secrets from each other, especially in the realm of romance. "I know people have never invited dates in the past, but don't you think it would be fun if the festival was a more…formal event?"

She swallowed and took a long sip of water. "You can always ask someone to watch them with you when you get there, silly goose! There's no point in asking someone in advance…right?"  
>Clearly, the man had to make his point more lucid. It wasn't like her response wasn't logical…it was just incredibly naïve.<p>

"Well, yeah, but c'mon!" he shouted, throwing a damp dishtowel over his shoulder and crossing his arms curtly. "Rather than hanging out with your sweetheart with a bunch of random dudes around, wouldn't you rather take your date somewhere you could both be alone! What if you two wanna _get it on_, huh? You don't want the whole town watching when you guys—" he ranted before Claire turned bright red and shushed him, about to burst out laughing. "You're dating Doctor, right? I know he's a mature guy, but a **man** is a **man**! We have urges, baby! You know that!"

Claire was frantically looking around the restaurant. "Hey Kai, don't talk like that! If someone had heard you, they might get confused! Doctor and I would never do something so inappropriate out it public!"

"Well, not in front of people, of course! Still…don't you think it would be fun?" Kai asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "You know…to _do it_ outside?"

All the color drained from Claire's face.

"Eww, no! I'm a farmer and I wouldn't even do that! It's…not clean…" she said with a shiver. She continued, "…a-and with Trent? No way! He'd never opt for it! He's so romantic that he'd never want to do something so savage…besides, he's a doctor. Cleanliness is standard in his life. Asking him to have sex outside is like asking a fireman if he wanted to make-out in a burning building!"

"…What the hell are you talking about?"

"N-Never mind! All I'm saying is that he'd never, ever do it!"

The man threw his head back and roared with laughter.

"I bet 10,000 gold that he would!" Kai said, thrusting his hand out in front of him. "Wanna bet? I'm sure I'll win, but hey, extra money never hurt anyone."

Claire blushed horrendously and shook her head. If she was to make a bet with Kai that would mean that she and Trent would have to have sex. **Sex!** She and Doctor had only made love once before, and it was in the privacy of her own farmhouse. That's not to say she didn't feel comfortable being with Trent, but doing something so d_aring?_ It frightened her. She was only in her early twenties and wasn't ready for such a serious step. She knew Trent was almost thirty, but she had her doubts that even her experienced boyfriend had done something so bizarre.

"S-Sorry Kai…how about I just give you the 10,000 gold anyway, and you promise to not tell Doctor anything," she muttered with a cute wink. "Please promise me?" Kai stared at her incredulously. He was sure she was going to accept his offer.

"You sure, babydoll? Aren't you and Trent in love?"

"Well…yes, but…"

"Then what's the harm?" he shouted. Claire just swiveled her head back and forth. She couldn't agree to something such a serious offer so quickly.

"Kai, I swear I can't…"

Now she was completely uncomfortable. It wasn't Kai, but the content of the conversation and the images it was forcing into her innocent mind. Claire squeezed her eyes shut and got up to leave.

"I…I have to go! I forgot that I have to buy some more feed for my sheep. I'll catch you tomorrow! See ya!"

She quickly waved at Kai and sprinted back into town. The dark-skinned man tried to holler for her, but to no avail. Claire had evacuated the beach and left him alone to ponder the insensitive interrogation he'd conducted on her. He slammed and open palm against his forehead and rubbed his now throbbing temple.

"She's so damn oblivious!" Kai whispered silently. "…Claire…how can you be so scared when you're so in love? I want to help you…"

He slammed his hand on the counter firmly.

"_But I don't know how!"_

He began to clear Claire's trash off the table when three boys, Cliff, Gray and Rick all filed into the restaurant. Kai picked up and uneaten pizza crust and tossed it in the trashcan across the room. "Hm, you guys? Let me guess…you guys came in here because you saw Claire run out of here and think I'm the one that made her sad, am I right?"

Cliff lifted a brow. "Hm? Claire? What happened?"

Rick's face turned magenta and a spark of anger was ignited in his gaze.

"Damn you! First you fool around with my sister, and now Claire! You're such a stupid pig," Rick yelled, rushing towards Kai to punch him when Gray seized the redhead's wrist. "Let me go, Gray! Let me hit him until he begs on his knees for mercy!"

"Sorry, I don't swing that way," Kai said with a clever smirk. "But for a little kiss I might be willing to try."

"**You piece of sh—!" **the chicken farmer yelled when Cliff clapped a hand over his mouth and sighed. He asked for Rick to stop acting so immature, which was outwardly disobeyed when the man tried to kick the traveler in the shin. He ignored Rick's muffled cries for blood and approached the restaurateur apprehensively. His eyebrows were knitted together in obvious concern at the sudden mention of Claire's name.

"You were talking about Claire just now. What happened?" Cliff asked somewhat frantically. He was still in debt to her for getting him the job at the winery. If anything was wrong, he wanted to be the first to help. "Is something wrong? We just came in here to eat dinner…we had no idea you were with her."

"Oh, I see." Kai removed the damp dishtowel from its home on his shoulder and rubbed his hands with it. "Well, what can I get you dudes to eat?"

"Wait, what did you do?" Gray said blatantly, nodding to a fuming Rick beside him. "If you don't tell me, I'll have to release him. Chasing after chickens all day can make you very fast and strong…strong enough to pack a punch if he caught you."

The blacksmith steadily loosened his grasp on Rick's apron, watching in amusement as a look of pure hatred blossomed on Kai's face. "She must have run into the north of town, because we didn't see her coming back on the south path. We just came from the Poultry Farm, so we should have met her."

Kai's eyes widened considerably. _"The Clinic is on the north path,"_ he remembered. A smirk steadily spread across his face and, a few disturbed stares later, turned into a full-blown cackle.

"Hey…Kai? Are you okay?" Cliff asked slowly, his voice shaking in response to his nervousness. Hysterical laughter from Kai was never a good thing. "You still haven't' told us what happened between you and Claire!" he yelled, rushing forward to grab Kai's collar.

Gray flinched as the mild-mannered Cliff erupted in sudden anger.

"We should go after her if she's upset and try to console her!" the brown-haired man seethed, his words constantly being interrupted by chuckles from the tan-skinned beach boy. "Why the hell are you laughing?"

His question was answered a few seconds later when Karen busted through the door and sprinted into Rick's arms. The chicken farmer blinked in confusion and held onto her shoulders tightly. She was sobbing.

"Rick! Rick, I'm sorry! Tomorrow is the Fireworks Festival and I didn't even bother to invite you! Girls have never asked out boys before, so I was confused…"

Once Rick was over the initial shock of his childhood friend asking him out, the gravity of her statement finally sank it. He tried to ignore Kai obnoxious grin and focus on Karen. "What? You're…asking me…out…?" he asked. "I don't understand."

"My dad needed to go to the clinic for a stomach ache and, as we both walked it, I saw Claire and Doctor talking, and she asked him out for the Fireworks Festival! I…I had no idea it was so formal this year! Rick, I'm so sorry," she said tearfully, balled fists trying desperately to erase her tears.

Rick shushed her and Gray stared at Kai smugly. "Well, well…so that's what you were both talking about…"

"Huh?" Rick perked up and turned around, gently rocking Karen in his arms. "Claire…and Doctor are going out? And she asked him out a whole day before the actual event? R-Really?"

That's when Kai's smile melted into a grim frown.

"Damn, that girl owes me 10,000 gold," he cursed, slapping the washcloth against his knee and marching back into the kitchen, leaving behind four people and four equally confused stares.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

_"Gray..? It's okay if you say no…but would you like to go to the F-Fire…works Festival with me? I know it seems sudden, but…I've always liked you as…as more than a friend. Is that…okay?"_

"_Cliff, I'm glad I caught you! Listen, would you like to come to the Fireworks Festival with me? You may not know it, but I kind of have…you know, a crush on you…so, can we go together?"_

"_Kai! Hey, Hey, come to the Fireworks Festival with me! It's a little embarrassing for the girl to be asking the boy out, but after Karen told us about Claire, we decided we'd do the same! Will you join me? Pretty please?"_

"…And ever since then, all the girls in Mineral Town have been asking their crushes to the Festival," Cliff said, addressing Gray over his shoulder as he pulled a pajama shirt over his head. Both planned to retire to their room at the inn for the night earlier than usual. After all, tomorrow was bound to be a busy day, and they had to make sure they got sleep. "And to think, this all happened because Claire asked Doctor out on a date. Can you believe that?"

"No, and I still can't," Gray responded emotionlessly. Cliff pouted and turned away from the blonde, muttering under his breath about how lame he was. The blacksmith merely walked over to his bed and pulled the covers over his head. It was probably to hide his still blushing face from when Mary had asked him out. The memory itself made his face flush bright red. "Damn…this isn't going to be good."

"Why do you say that?" the wine salesman asked curiously as he tossed himself into bed. "Aren't you going out with Mary? I thought you'd be happy."

Gray shook his head and sighed into his blanket. "It's just…the fact that Kai talked to Claire before she asked him out makes me feel…odd," the blacksmith said finally, pulling the cord on the lamp next to the bed. "Well, he's going out with Popuri, so there's no point in worrying. He won't be focused on us."

"That's true, thank goodness," Cliff said with a nod. The dimming lights made him press his face against the side of his pillow. The darkness was casting its usual spell and making his lids feel heavy. "..Well, no matter what happens, we'll be there for Claire. You and I are her friends. If anything goes wrong, we'll help her out."

"I really don't think she'll need it," Gray mouthed out, yawning loudly. "Even though Kai's a bit of an ass, Doctor's a good guy. I'm sure he'll take care of her…"

Cliff and Gray fell asleep moments later, their minds still buzzing with concern and anticipation for the day ahead.

The night went peacefully and the sun rose just like it had on the day of every other Fireworks Festival Mineral Town had ever seen. However, this sunrise was greeted by noise and chatter instead of the usual silence. Mineral Town bustled with girls and boys rushing around wildly like caged animals that had just escaped their binds. Each individual was getting ready for the Fireworks Festival. Even the older women like Mana were priming themselves to look their absolute best in front of their husbands.

Frankly, all the commotion made Trent sick.

"Why are people suddenly so concerned about impressing their loved ones? Honestly, it's so immature…" he heaved as he finished his last pile of paperwork. He leaned back at his chair and stared at the ceiling for s few seconds before yelling over the partition, "Hey, Elli! Are you going to the festival tonight?"

Her blue petticoat crackled as she bounced into his office, large eyes perky and lips curled upwards into a lovely smile. "I am! I've been so anxious all day…oh, Doctor! You haven't even changed clothes! I thought you were going with Claire…"

"I am," he said bluntly. With the nurse still giving him a surprised stare, he got up and cracked his back before venturing upstairs to change. "I just think that all this formality is odd. The festival has never been like this before…and it's embarrassing to see everyone so giddy about it."

He had barely reached the final step before a delicate chuckle rang behind him. Trent turned back to see his assistant blushing and laughing at him…which oddly enough, made him more angry than curious. Maybe it was because he was aware of how flushed he was. Truth was, he was a little excited, but he could never let Elli know. "What?"

"You'll change your mind when you see Claire."

"Why is that?" he asked, having calmed slightly at the mention of his love's name.

"I helped her pick out her gown. You'll love it! I can't give much away, but it's your favorite color—white!" Elli said gleefully.

Trent cocked her head. Elli giggled and threw her hands behind her back in a girlish manner.

"Even though I'm not going with anyone, I can't help but be excited as well! I'm going to go to the Inn so the girls and I can get ready. Don't forget, you're supposed to pick up Claire at around 5:00 tonight, so don't be late!" she chastised with the wag of a finger.

Setting down a tray of medicine on a nearby desk, she fled the clinic with great speed, leaving an astonished Trent at the top of the stairs. He puffed out a cheek after a few moments of irritated silence.

"What did she mean by 'as well'?" he asked himself aloud, removing his headband and white coat. He shut the door to his room and gradually began to remove his outfit piece by piece, exchanging each part of his work uniform for an expensive, navy suit. "She couldn't have met me. The only reason I'm looking forward to this even a little is because I get to spend time with Claire."

In fact, that was probably the only reason.

He analyzed his appearance in the mirror. He was tall and thin, but still slightly muscular from his constant exercise routine (he was a doctor, after all) and his black hair laid flat across his forehead and cheekbones. "Well, at least my clothes fit…"

He groaned and raked a hand through his bangs. No matter how much he fought it, fact was, he was horribly anxious for the Fireworks Festival to start. He and Claire had been dating for a while, but he still got shaky whenever he thought about her. The first time they'd had sex after her 23rd birthday, it was wonderful. He'd love the chance to bed her again…but frankly, he was afraid of ruining her attractive innocence. She was a lively, bubbly girl with one of the best personalities in Mineral Town. Every minute spent with her kept him guessing.

"Oh! Maybe the reason I'm so flustered is because I've never seen her in a dress before!" he suddenly realized, smacking a fist into his palm. "After all, she's always working, so the only clothes I see her wear are those coveralls with her hair down."

Claire was always running around her farm in overalls and a plain shirt, her cheeks smudged with mud and her hair brittle from sun damage. He'd never seen her in formal attire before. Just the thought of her frail body draped with delicate silk and frills was enough to redden his cheeks and make his body elate with pleasure. He attempted to shake his mind free of his perverted thoughts by checking his watch. He had exactly fifteen minutes to get to Claire's house and take her to the beach.

"Ugh…everyone will be at the beach," he moaned, walking downstairs and locking up the office for the night. "It's going to be loud. Why does everyone have to watch the damn fireworks from the same place? I wish I could take her somewhere more romantic…"

As he shoved his keys in his trouser pocket, an idea popped in his head. Doctor's visage was suddenly graced with a handsome leer. He laughed to himself and nodded, strutting towards Claire's farm with the perfect idea for their outing playing over and over in his mind. No doubt, he intended to make the date as perfect as the girl he was sharing it with.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

With one swipe of red lipstick, her outfit was complete. She twirled in front of her mirror and tried to take in the massive transformation she'd just undergone. "Oh wow, this feels really strange…"

Her hands grabbed either side of her white, silk gown and pulled it upwards as she bent down to curtsey. The semi-translucent gown glittered and sparkled brilliantly, the soft white color contrasting perfectly with her sun-kissed skin. There was one thing that bothered her, however, and it was the fact she looked like a bride.

"I hope this doesn't make me look desperate…" she fretted. The last thing she wanted was to put off the man of her dreams because she'd chosen to wear the wrong clothes. Still, her dress was also decorated with beautiful white roses, which made it look more summery than a typical ball-gown. She did another tiny twirl, watching the fabric kick up over her pearl heels. Claire couldn't stop spinning in joy. Not even her slightly self-conscious nature could mask her anticipation for the evening ahead. "He'll be here any minute…I bet he's going to look so handsome…I can't wait!"

Well, he always looked handsome, but she knew he'd be wearing a suit instead of his doctor's coat. Her anxiety was killing her.

Just as she checked over her shoulder to see the time, the doorbell rang. Almost jumping out of her skin, she wobbled over to the door and nervously reached out to twist the knob. She inhaled loudly and puffed out her bosom as she opened the door to see her date bathed in the golden glow of her porch-light.

It was like a god had descended from heaven.

"Claire?" he asked, astonished at her womanly appearance. "I-Is that you? You look…"

She glowed. He seemed to like her dress.

"Y-Yeah? I look…?" she asked, begging him to finish his sentence.

"…**Like a desperate **_**bride**_**."**

The toppled to the ground in a deadpan fashion. So it was just as she thought.

"Is that so…?" she asked shakily with tears on her lashes. "I'm…sorry…I mean, I knew you liked white, but it's stupid of me to wear a white gown like this on a date. I'm really sorry, Trent—"

He stopped her rambling with a soft kiss on the lips.

"But you look like a _bride_…a beautiful one. You look like my queen," he said in a voice as smooth as dark chocolate. Claire turned and stared at him incredulously. Was he serious? He offered her a hand pulled her into his arms. "Of course, I don't want you to stain the pretty gown of yours, so I refuse to take you to the beach! You'll get dirty, and besides, I don't think it's possible for you to walk in sand with heels that high. You'll break your ankles!" he said, hands on his hips.

She realized he was right and cursed herself for being so dumb. She offered to change shoes, but Trent had another idea.

"Why don't we skip the beach tonight?"

The blonde farmer blinked and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Huh? Then where will we go?"

It was Trent's turn to stare at her. Only this time, the gaze showed lust rather than bewilderment. "You can see the fireworks from anywhere in town…so, why don't we do to the hot springs to watch them…down by the Spring Mine."

She knew what he was talking about now. Claire was unable to count the time those springs had saved her from fatigue.

"Actually, the hot springs don't sound like a bad idea!" she cheered happily, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him chastely. "Oh…but you look so handsome in your suit! Can't you leave it on at least a while longer?" she pleaded with puppy-dog eyes. He blushed the color of a strawberry and backed away, hands groping the side of the house for support.

"Well…" he stammered as he tried to his red face by turning his head away.

"Pretty please?"

"…Uh, yeah, fine," he surrendered with a quiet smile. "You win Claire. You always win. But you don't play fair, you little minx!" he said with a laugh. The blonde farmer slapped his shoulder playfully and embraced her boyfriend passionately.

"I…I love you Trent!"

He threaded his fingers through her flaxen locks and brought their lips together. "Yeah…me too, Angel."

The first firework of the night ignited in the sky. When they turned to face it, it was in the shape of a pink heart; its candy-colored sparks raining down upon the couple like stars.

-END-

LEMON TIME IS UP NEXT! :D  
>Stay tuned…but until then, drink lots of Sprite to prepare yourself for the lemony-limey goodness I shall persevere to bestow upon you. Bwahahahaha!<p> 


	2. Losing a bet

Title: Moist, Glassy, Pink Lipstick

Rating: M

Pairing: Tent x Claire (Traire…? Oh my god, that's an adorable name!)

Disclaimer: I claim no right to anything related to the Harvest Moon franchise. Please only credit me for the fanfic itself.

Author's Note: Well, here we are! Sorry for the long wait…I had a small surgery and I'm getting ready for college, so a lot has kept me busy! However, now that I know people want to see more of this, I'm ready to wrap this up and write even more Trent x Claire fics! Please stay tuned and I hope you enjoy this story!

**-START-**

They arrived at the Spring Mine just as the first few fireworks had gone off. Claire bounced excitedly, almost tripping over herself while they walked down the uneven path. She was clumsy anyway when it came to basic activities and the heels she wore only increased the probability of her toppling over. Trent finally slid an arm under her knees and lifted her against his chest. He carried her bridal style all the way to the hot springs. She blushed, but had no problem being carried. It felt like she was a bride. Looking up at his handsome face against the neon lights in the sky made her eyes glassy with lust.

He opened the door to the springs and took her inside. Suddenly, Claire was confused.

"Huh?" she gasped with a sweet blink of her eyes. "W-Why are we going in the springs? Don't you want to watch the fireworks?"

"Mm…I do," he hummed, setting her down on the edge of the rocks. He reached over to her and slowly brought his thumb across her cheek and to her lips. Seconds later, he kissed her in that exact spot. She tensed, then moaned and relaxed against him. "We can see the fireworks wonderfully from here…and nobody will disturb us."

"D-Disturb us…?" she mumbled, rolling her head over her shoulder as his lips went to lap at the sensitive spot on her neck. "Wait…did you bring me here…because…?"

"Because why?" he asked in a teasing tone. "Why do you think I brought you here, Claire? You look like an angel, we're all alone and the sky is ignited with lovely fireworks…those are three major hints as to why I brought you here."

Claire cried out as he bit her collar sensually, turning her white skin a pinkish hue. He abandoned her neck and went to nuzzle the area between her breasts. She bucked against his mouth and felt her dress start to gradually slip away from her. In order to not fall into the water, she clung to him tightly. He didn't mind.

"I could give you another hint if you'd like," he hummed against her flesh. She quivered and felt a whimper escape her lips.

"W-What's the other hint?" she asked with a weak smile, threading her fingers through his hair.

He reached behind her and unhooked her dress. She gasped as the material fell away. She was completely exposed wearing nothing but her lacy bra and panties. The sight of her body made his male organ swell with pulsating blood. His fingers slowly caressed the damp fabric between her legs. The arousal was so clear and, just to elevate her further he placed a soft kiss between her legs. Claire yelped helplessly and bit her lip.

He tugged her undergarments off and threw them aside, leaving her naked body at the mercy of the cold air and his hot touch.

"I love you, Angel," he muttered, bending his head downwards to kiss her. She reclined back and felt Trent slowly lower her into the steamy water. The milky liquid made her skin slick and shiny. It made her look even more irresistible in combination with the bright lights flashing over her head. "So, take your guess. I want to hear why you think I brought you here. With every wrong guess, I'll have to tease you more and more."

He slowly undressed, his lips never leaving hers. Each item of clothing was carefully discarded before he slid inside with her, pulling her naked body against his.

"Um…I-I don't know…" she stammered, her breasts feeling heavy as he weighed them in his hands and kissed each one on its pert tip. "Is it because you wanted to spend time alone with me?"

"We could have done that anywhere else," he muttered with a smirk, inserting one finger inside her. She writhed and squirmed, gasping in bliss. "Guess again, Angel."

"T-Trent…" she moaned, unable to keep her voice steady. "P-Please don't tease me...! Is it because…you wanted to see me at night?"

His smirk sent a feeling of dreaded joy through her.

"Not exactly," he cooed, slipping another finger within her. He slowly started to move his hand back and forth and stroked her intimately. She arched her back into his movements and screamed in delight at the tiny spasms that radiated up and down her back. "Although the sight of you right now is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

"Oh, Trent! P-Please…!"

"Are you begging?" he asked with enough leer to make her loins dampen. Why did he have to be so attractive? Even his voice sent her into an erotic frenzy.

"Y-Yes…" she cried out, thrashing her head back and forth. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. She knew what answer Trent wanted to hear. Through tense lips, she opened her mouth to speak only to feel his sweet lips atop hers, claiming her as his love and nobody else's. She had no problem with that. She loved him back. Claire wanted to belong to him. She was Trent's to love and caress just like he was hers to do the same.

They belonged to one another, body and soul.

"You…wanted to make love to me outside…?" she gasped through feverish kisses. The masculine snicker that escaped him combined with the way he touched her made her scream. The searing water only made the friction between them all the more unbearable. He nodded against her neck and propped her body up against the shore so that they were out of the water. "W-Was I wrong?"

"Not at all," he told her, lifting her chin. "I think it's time you were rewarded, Claire…"

She was almost swept away by him when a rather disastrous thought occurred to her. For a moment, she scooted away.

"T-Trent!" she gasped, covering her chest and closing her legs. "W-Wait, what if someone sees? I might scream when it happens…so what if people hear and come! I'll be embarrassed!"

"They're at the beach," he told her, urging her back into his arms with his cool gaze. "I'm the only one who will be hearing and seeing you, Claire. Besides, the thrill of being found out will make it feel a million times better."

"R-Really?"

"Trust me."

The smile he offered her melted her heart into a pile of goo. She slowly uncovered her body and opened her legs again, yearning to feel him inside her but equally nervous that they'd be discovered.

"Mm…" she gasped, feeling him come between her legs. He slowly entered her and gasped at the warmth tenderness within her. Claire's whole body convulsed around him like a hot fist and they both moaned at the sensation. He was almost sent him over the brink of insanity. He cursed and remembered just how tight she was. Memories of their first time flooded back and, just like before, she was so beautifully innocent beneath him that he felt like he could never hold back. That night, she had been like a fallen angel in his arms, screaming for him to take her roughly. Tonight, she was holding back her screams, but he didn't have to hear them to know they were there. He looked down at her blooming body and caressed it with his gaze. He was only awoken when he felt the sensation of Claire's legs wrap around his waist.

"Claire…"

"Trent…I need you…" she purred as she firmly placed her hands on his shoulders. "I love you...please! I need you! I need you now! Please…"

"Please what, Angel?" he asked coyly, lips dancing over her breasts.

"Please come inside me, Trent!"

He smiled at her and nodded, slowly drawing himself out and then pushing against her again. They both gasped sharply at the sensation. Claire screamed for him to keep going. He pounded her hard, loving the feeling to being joined to her. Her breasts jerking severely as they bucked their hips together in a ferocious rhythm that made them both gasp like animals.

"Ah, ah…! I'm…I'm…oh, Trent!"

Finally, they both felt an explosion of ecstasy consume them. With their hands intertwined, they spiraled into darkness, kissing passionately as the sky was illuminated with the finale of fireworks. With one final burst of color, the night settled and left both of them panting and embracing, each body rattling from the blissful experience they'd had.

Trent refused to budge until he was sure he was spent within her. When the tremors had rolled over the both of them, he finally pulled away and took her into his arms. She kissed him and leaned against his chest, feeling traces of their love-making sliding down the back of her thighs. She giggled and held him, staring up at the starry sky with nothing but happiness in her gaze. Trent went to kiss her cheek and ended up kissing her wildly as they each helped each other back into their clothes. The doctor was happy to see that despite having been placed on the boulders near the spring her dress was still spotless. He put his suit on and decided to escort her home.

"Can you walk?"

"Barely," she laughed, stumbling. He held her hand as they walked back in the darkness of the night. She walked barefoot and carried her heels in her hand in order to avoid falling. He almost opted to carry her, but he was exhausted. Claire didn't want to be carried either. Knowing her, she'd fall asleep in his arms! That was an embarrassing situation she really wanted to avoid. "Do you want to spend the night? It's really late and it's a long walk to town."

"I was hoping you'd ask," he admitted with a sigh of relief. Claire chuckled and Trent gave her an exasperated smile. She really was something. They slowly walked to the door of her farmhouse and went inside. Trent had just started to remove his jacket when Claire tapped him curiously on the shoulder.

"By the way," she began, cocking her head as she spoke, indicating her bewilderment. "Where in the world did you ever get the idea for us to make love in the hot springs?"

"Did you not like it?" he asked curiously. She blushed and backtracked furiously, waving her hands back and forth comically.

"O-Oh, no! That's not the reason at all! I just didn't think you would go for it. You're a doctor and all, so I figured you would be uncomfortable with being somewhere so dirty."

He laughed and sat on the edge of her bed, inviting her to sit in his lap. She willingly obeyed and climbed on top of him, shivering as he hands brushed back her hair and kissed her neck. She would never understand why he loved her so much. Just having such a handsome man by her side seemed like a miracle to the young woman. However, she was glad. He had chosen her and had fallen in love with her despite her faults. That made everything worth it. She rocked forward against his legs and kissed his lips again, earning a satisfied groan from the gentleman. They kissed for a few more seconds before Trent flipped her over and put her under the covers, looking at her in her beautiful white dress and feeling a smile dominate his face. In a sincere whisper, he told her, "You would be the most beautiful bride ever…"

"Really?" she gasped, eyes starry. "Oh, I hope so! I'd love to be married one day!"

When Trent and Claire had first become friends they had talked freely about matters of romance. Both had admitted to wanting to be married and have children. Both had been surprised by each other's answers, but because of their close friendship, awkwardness had thankfully been avoided.

"You really think this dress looks good on me?" Claire asked again, seeking another compliment that would make her heart soar. Trent laughed at her clear motive and nodded.

"I think you look amazing," he said. He slipped a hand in his pocket and pulled out a small, blue item that was small enough to fit in his palm. When he held it out to her, she could see it was a Blue Feather. "Now I know what I want you to wear to our own wedding."

Everything went quiet. For a few seconds, she was unable to understand what was happening. She looked down and saw the feather sitting in his hand. He extended it to her and got off the bed to kneel before her. Claire felt her entire face turn a delicate shade of cranberry. The woman's stomach flopped and the ability to form words left her. She extended her hand to meet his and shook with disbelief.

He's proposing, she thought to herself.

"Claire," he stated, looking up at her through his obsidian-colored bangs. "I've fallen in love with you. I love you so much that the thought of not being beside you actually saddens me. It doesn't feel right for me to be alone anymore. I want to be the man you can always depend on, no matter what. So…will you marry me? Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and making me the happiest man alive?"

Trent couldn't read her expression. He panicked when he saw tears roll down her cheeks, but sighed when she smiled back at him and nodded her head. She took the feather and held it against her heaving bosom, shakily trying to catch her breath. Trent felt like he couldn't breathe until she finally opened her mouth and muttered the single word that would seal their engagement.

"Y-Yes."

He thanked the Harvest Goddess that she agreed and was happier than he ever felt in his life. She fell into his arms and the two embraced, one of them crying tears of joy and the other kissing them away.

The best part was that Claire knew Trent would always be there. No matter how many tears she cried in the future, he'd be the only one to kiss them away.

She laughed against his chest and Trent lifted a brow at her. When he asked what was wrong, she only giggled and sighed before getting up to reach for her wallet. Claire was a woman who kept her promises. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she chimed sweetly. "I just remembered that I owe Kai 10,000 gold after all..."

XOXOXOXOXO

"Admit it," the restaurateur snickered as he placed another slice of pizza in front of the golden-haired farmer. She wrinkled her nose playfully and shifted her glace over to him playfully, humming as if she didn't understand his request.

"Admit what…?"

"You know! I was right after all!"

"Oh, stop it! You're silly, Kai."

"I wouldn't use the word _silly, _babydoll, especially since I was right all along," Kai said, handing her another tall glass of pineapple juice. Both of them were sitting at their usual table in the Beach Shack. It was just like old times. As usual, Claire ordered some pizza and was happily chomping away at the greasy treat while Kai chatted with her. However, one thing was different.

It was the blue engagement ring that glittered on her finger.

"Don't each so much," he warned her, gently poking her between her cerulean eyes. "Now that you're engaged to a doctor, you can't go and eat junk food all the time!"

"He doesn't have to know," she said with a wink, asking him for another slice. "Besides, I always prepare a really healthy dinner every night with produce from my field! A healthy dinner cancels out unhealthy snacking. Everyone knows that."

"That's incredibly untrue…but hey, I'm not gonna stop you from hangin' out here and buying food. Eat all you want! I'm not a tattletale, so don't worry about Trent finding out."

Claire nodded and continued to snack as Cliff, Rick and Gray all filed in. Claire waved joyfully. Kai moaned and rubbed his temple. In a snarky tone, he asked the group bluntly, "Great. What do you all want?"

"We didn't want to talk you," Rick asserted firmly in a tone oozing with animosity. "We came to congratulate Claire on her engagement! We're so happy for her!"

Cliff and Gray agreed and embraced their friend, watching as she blushed deeply and accepted everyone's blessings and celebratory statements. The uplifting jabber seemed to go on forever until a subtle creak silenced the whole room. All turned to see Trent, dressed in his doctor's coat, standing in the doorway and smirking. His arms were crossed and he was leaning against the doorframe, staring at Claire with a look of distaste. Realizing that he had seen her snacking, she tossed her plate in the trash and ran over to him, trying to prevent him from seeing the tall stack of paper plates left where she'd been seated. It didn't work.

"Claire…" he mumbled, smiling gently and ruffling her hair. "I know you need to keep your strength up, so eating those kinds of foods is fine. Just don't fill up, alright? I've prepared us a special dinner."

Her eyes glittered like sapphires as she jumped up and kissed him, causing all the other boys in the room to look away in a flustered manner. Kai merely smirked in the direction of the couple and earned a smack in the back of the head courtesy of Rick. Cliff and Gray got between the two so that neither one would tear the other to shreds. Even the sound of her bickering friends couldn't make Claire turn her gaze away from Trent.

Claire asked if Carter would be joining them, to which he replied negatively. It would be just the two of them. He paid for the remaining sum of Claire's bill and hooked his arm around her lovingly, nuzzling her neck as they stepped out onto the sunny beach. She smiled and swiveled her head back to the bunch of scarlet-faced boys inside the restaurant.

"Take note, guys," she giggled, winking to the bunch and pointing to her future husband. "When you want to propose to the girl of your dreams, you've got one amazing teacher right up the road!"

**-END-**

Finished at 11:56 p.m…

Yeah, you guys will probably see it sometime in the early afternoon. I'm going to draw a little before going to bed! Make sure to R&R if you can, and I'll see you later! Bye! X3


End file.
